


Sigh of Eternity

by ca_te



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Ghost Blaine, M/M, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under a pale full moon in Lima's cemetery Kurt met Blaine. Blaine the color of milk, a smile old and young and bright as the Milky Way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sigh of Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday present for the lovely and sweet [maecelg](http://maecelg.tumblr.com/). It is based on [this](http://suitfer.tumblr.com/post/64239795434/more-halloween-stuff-this-time-some-cute-undead) gorgeous ghost!Blaine and vampire!Kurt fanart by [suitfer](http://suitfer.tumblr.com/). Thanks to [verysiriusly](http://verysiriusly.tumblr.com/) for the beta!

Some say that if love is true and strong and real it can overcome death - souls tied through eternity, immortal affection that shines through the centuries.

  
When Kurt was alive he didn’t believe in it, how could he? Love always seemed something unattainable, something other people might find, something poets could write about, but not a real thing, not for Kurt Hummel. Growing up in Lima - solitary childhood games and ice-cold glares, shoves and harsh words, as sharp as knives - had left its scars. So deep that not even New York could erase them completely. And so Kurt never truly believed love could find him, take him by the hand and turn his whole life upside down.

When Kurt was alive his heart ached in a way a living heart should never have to suffer. But then he slipped into half-life, blood sucked dry by a fanged and cold mouth. And once he was dead the world became a different place - long nights spent wandering and days spent hiding away, his skin too sensitive, his heart too confused. There was only a place where he found some kind of solace, Lima’s cemetery, where his mom rested - gentle heart and sweet voice.

It was there, under a pale full moon, that Kurt met Blaine. Blaine the color of milk, a smile old and young and bright as the Milky Way.

Blaine had died in 1970, age 19. He had wanted to be a singer and had ended up studying to become an elementary school teacher. Kids were nice to be around and they loved it when he played for them. Blaine had discovered he liked boys when he was 13 years old and didn’t find the courage to say it out loud until he had been 16. He had been 17 when he had his first kiss - tongues and fumbling hands in a rundown garden shed in Sebastian’s backyard.

He died on a chilly winter day, a car shattered his bones and the last thing he saw was the sky. High above his head and clear. From that point on, Blaine had just watched life go by in Lima, sitting on his grey tombstone, his body as light as air and yet anchored to Earth, waiting.

In 2001 Blaine saw Kurt for the first time, a little boy clutching his dad’s hand, tears on his tiny face, and his mom’s name on his lips. Blaine had wanted nothing more than to reach out and comfort him. But he couldn’t, not yet. Through the years he watched Kurt grow, watched him morph into a gorgeous and passionate young man, who kept visiting his mother - a tear and a bouquet of flowers. Kurt talked to Elizabeth when he came to visit her grave and that’s how Blaine came to learn about the bullying, the Glee club, the big dreams of freedom. He saw Kurt the day before he left for New York, the impulse to reach out and ask him to stay overwhelming then. But Blaine remained silent, sat on his stone, taking in Kurt’s happy smile as he talked to his mom.

A whole year passed before Blaine saw Kurt again and when he did Kurt was forever changed - his skin paler, his eyes deeper, a pair of sharp new fangs that showed white in the moonlight. He wore glasses and Blaine found it instantly endearing, his ghostly heart swinging in his ghostly ribcage. But most of all, Kurt could finally _see_ him.

_Who are you?_

_I am Blaine._

_Are you a ghost?_

_Yes, I am._

_Do you mind if I remain here for a while?_

_No, not at all. I’ve been waiting for you._

With his ghostly smile and his ghostly heart Blaine taught Kurt that there could be a life beyond that of the living, one that was worth experiencing. He thought Kurt that you didn’t need a beating heart to fall in love. Blaine with his transparent hands and translucent lips, tingling to the touch and cool. Blaine who could make Kurt laugh and smile and feel happy under moonless skies and among tombstones.

_I am never saying goodbye to you._

_We have all eternity for us now._

**Author's Note:**

> My other vampire!au: [Down to Your Flesh and Bones](http://bluecloudsupabove.tumblr.com/post/64700083502/drabble-down-to-your-flesh-and-bones-vampire-klaine) (here both Kurt and Blaine are vampires).


End file.
